


Heat Wave

by foxymandy3100



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pining, The Mechanisms - Freeform, The Mechanisms Were The Archivist's College Band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymandy3100/pseuds/foxymandy3100
Summary: Martin wears a Mechanism T-shirt to work, Hijinks ensue.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 21
Kudos: 410





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celosiaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celosiaa/gifts).



> For Celosiaa. I sent this in as an ask but ended up deciding to write it myself. I hope you enjoy it! thanks for inspiring me. I know this has likely been done before but I had fun writing it anyway. 
> 
> you can find their blog at https://celosiaa.tumblr.com/ you should check them out, they write incredible fics!!

Martin hated July. He technically hated summer in general. A heatwave had come through and knocked a normally nice day up to 28C (82F) and he wanted to shed his skin right off. Even with fans going in the archives it was far too hot for his liking. He did his best to look professional, he really did, but finding professional clothes in his size was always a challenge, the trouser legs were always too short, and slacks didn’t fit his rounded bottom properly. He stuck to jeans, but he at least would wear nice button-up shirts or sweaters regularly to remain as professional as possible. 

Today, however, he simply couldn’t take any more. Everyone was overheating, Jon had even left the door to his office open to get more air in, Sasha had gathered her abundance of dark reddish curls into a high pile atop her head and was letting a breeze blow against her sweaty neck, and Tim was busy fanning himself with a clipboard. It was too much for poor Martin and he reached up, unbuttoning his shirt. He tore it off like a man possessed, cheeks burning with blush as much as heat, and tossed it over the back of his chair, he hoped his T-shirt didn’t have sweat patches visible on it. 

Tim’s eyes looked over, drinking in the sight, it was rare for Martin to show off his rather large freckled arms and he was taking in the view when he caught sight of the shirt. 

“The Mechanisms. Is that a band?” 

Jon’s head lifted fast enough to almost fling his reading glasses across his desk. He quickly removed them and set them aside, listening in to the conversation. Sasha curiously watched as Martin looked down and then lit up. 

“Yeah, they’re great. They used to tour around a lot when I was younger, they were this garage college band and I adored them. I used to follow them around from venue to venue. Sometimes I would work as clean up after a concert to get in for free. I mean, it’s not like the viewing fee was that much but it adds up and I wasn’t rolling in cash back then.” He still isn’t but he’s not about to admit that. 

“So, you were a super fan. Their music any good?” Tim grinned. Sasha’s eyes narrowed with glee as she caught sight of Jon looking ready to bolt. This was getting good. 

“Their music is an acquired taste. They're a space cabaret group. Their albums and concerts told stories and I thought their creativity was incredible. I absolutely love their song “sleeping beauty”. Their lead singer though.... wow.” Martin had a look of soft awe and wonder upon his face and Tim picked up on it right away. 

“Sounds like you had a bit of a crush on their lead, eh?” 

Martin’s face turned an interesting shade of red. Jon questioned the merits of sliding beneath his desk and not coming out until everyone had gone home for the night. His eyes lifted and met Sasha's and he froze. Her face was split into a grin, she looked like the cat that caught the canary. That was when Jon recalled that Sasha had hacked his computer on several occasions. 

She Knew. 

“well yeah, I suppose I did. He was very charismatic and more than a bit of a bad boy and I suppose, in my wilder years, I was interested in that. I used to wear glasses actually, after one of the concerts though I was able to get them to sign one of my posters I had made for my room and he told me that I had “stunning eyes”.” Tim shared a grin with Sasha as Martin stared off into the distance with a shy smile on his face, fiddling with his hands. “I started wearing contacts after that” 

Oh god. Jon remembered him. His hair had been longer but those eyes, oh those eyes were still the same beautiful honey hazel they had been back then. The boy had been close, and he’d noticed a lovely shade of green painting the rim and had spoken without thinking. 

“you have stunning eyes, luv” 

Jon had been embarrassed back then but now he was mortified; he had flirted with Martin without even knowing. If there was ever a time, he wished an avatar would show up to kidnap him it would be now. Martin continued on, spurred by Tim, waxing poetic about the “incredible” lead singer of the Mechanisms, and Jon was engaged in a staring concert with Sasha who looked entirely too pleased with herself each time she added fuel to the fire. 

Finally, Jon couldn’t take anymore and asked Martin to go and make some tea. He didn’t care how hot it was he would drink it if it would silence the rambles about how “beautiful he was on a stage, glowing under the spotlight”. 

As Martin left the room Sasha giggled and winked at Jon. 

Jon had made two mistakes today, the first was not realizing who Martin had been before now and the second was letting Sasha anywhere near his computer. He vowed one of those would never happen again. 

Sasha might be good at keeping his secrets a secret, but the teasing was enough to make him certain he would not be leaving his personal computer unprotected around her ever again. 


End file.
